Talk:Highland Park
Richie and Pablo Spar Richie '''*sitting in random tree* *bites her fingernails* '''Pablo: ''*lands next to Richie*'' Hey, Richie, want to go a few rounds? I could use some training. Zeon's Voice: 'YAAAAHHH!! ''flying boldier with wings crashes on the ground, sending Zeon flying up into the air, then crashing down 'Pablo: '''Is that Zeon? ''*looks around, trying to find Zeon* '''Zeon: ''underneath the boulder '' It's official... boulders can't fly. Hisana: *hiding in tree, spying on battle* I am a ninja. Richie ..... hey. Everyone. Pablo: 'Seems like everyone's here! So, Zeon, how've you been doing? 'Hisana: I am not here...totally not. Zeon: ''still under boulder, voice muffled I've been better. 'Hisana: *thinking* I am a ninja. Yup.. 'Zeon: '''And I can here you from under the boulder, Cocoa. Smooth. Your voice vibrates in the tree, which vibrates in the ground. And I'm in a royal ground faceplant here. Fasha -Runs through the trees really quickly- *in head* its fun to play ninja 'Bear -lying down in grass, looking like he's asleep- -*Loud explosion comes from nearby, followed by laughing* Fasha *Jumps out tree and lands on butt* Ouch. WHERE ON EARTH IS THE LAUGHING COMING FROM! Bear -jumps to feet and rolls shoulders- Well, I'm going to see what that was. -flies off in the direction the noise came from- Zeon: 'Bear! Be careful! I sense- ''blue fist appears from nowhere, crashing into Zeon's face, sending him flying backwards. The being vanishes. Fasha I'm checking out that noise -Flies to noise- '''Bear What was that Zeon? -pauses for a few seconds waiting for a response, then shrugsand starts flying faster towards the noise- Zeon: ''self out of the ground I said I sense powers bigger than ANY of us! AND ONE OF THEM JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE! ''flying after Bear ''This might be suicide, but NO ONE PUNCHES THE GREATEST HERO OF EVERYTHING IN THE FACE!! 'Bear' -still flying- Oh, that? Yeah, I sensed it too, gonna be a good fight! '''Zeon: '''No, we're going to be- AFGHSAKJDHFDSHFK! ''to the ground, squirming '' 'Bear' -lands beside Zeon- Well, looks like we get Dark Zeon for this fight. '''Zeon: 'head ''N-not... DZ... something else.... in my.... mind... AAAH! 'Bear' Oh, this is just great... '''Zeon: '''OUT OF MY HEAD! OUT! 'Hisana': *falls out of tree*' Could it be his parents neglected him and he developed multiple personalities to deal with his neglect? 'Zeon: '''NO! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED WHEN I WAS LITTLE! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAMILIAR! IT'S ANOTHER BEING, INVADING MY MIN- AAAH! GET OUT! 'Bear ...I really wish Korin tought me telepathy right now, then we might have some idea what this "being" is.' Hisana:Oh god..I am on the verge of thinking Zeon is schizophrenic here.. Bear Nah, I doubt it. Hisana: Alright. So..watching Pablo and Richie sparring? appears, backhanding Bear away, but this time he stays '' 'Bear' Well, well, well, I guess we have a new friend. '''Miira: '''You'd run if you knew what was good for you. 'Bear' Why? If it's because of you, I hope your holding back right now, for your sake. '''Miira: '''Holding back? Of course I am... I haven't let loose in millenia. 'Hisana: Gaah! Who the h*ll are you? 'Miira: '''I am ''appears in front of Hisana, kneeing her in the chin, causing her to spit out blood ''am Miira. 'Hisana: *thinking, paralyzed in fear over blood* Bl-bl-blood..*flashback occurs of men dying and blood everywhere and a kid Hisana in fear* Zeon: 'HISANA! ''himself at Miira, summoning an odd mask '''Miira: ''around and punches Zeon in the chest with both fists: half the mask shatters, and blood shoots out of Zeon's back'' Zeon: 'CUH! ''over, mask going dormant '''Hisana: *flashback is playing repeatedly through her head* Bl-bl-bl-blood... Zeon: 'H-hisana... run... please... don't...\ '''Miira: '''Foolish one. ''up, shoots down, landing painfully on Zeon's chest, breaking his ribs. Zeon goes quiet. Fasha OK you attacked my friends I might look like a kid but I have a very high power level and maybe could u give me and my survivng friends time to think of a plan while you think of a plan.You got that! '''Miira: '''I need no plan. The mistress plans for me. Fasha I have no idea who the mistress is but I am going to kick your butt *fires rapid ki blasts at miira* '''Miira: ''still as the blasts fall off like water. '' Bear -teleports behind Miira and kicks him in the back of the head- Fasha W-W-what? how on earth Miira: ''unfazed by Bear's attack, sends fist backward, breaking Bear's jaw. You can't beat me. Fasha we'll still try right? *thinks* maybe I could beat him if I go super saiyan 'Bear' -spits out blood, ignoring the pain, then goes SSJ2 and follows with a Begone! at point blank- '''Miira: 'unfazed Fasha *thinks and listens to dragon ball raging blast 2 opening theme maybe we could do what happened in the dbrb 2 opening* *Goes super saiyan and fires kamehameha at miira* *hums manamana* Miira: ''Kamehameha'' Fasha o_o how do you do this Miira: 'I've been fighting for a long time... in different times. 'Bear -fires a Kiai at Miira- Miira: ''pushed back slightly, but not too much'' Bear -charges a Ki blasts on both hands, then teleports in front of Miira and fires Ki blasts on rapid fire- Miira: ''around the Ki blast, when he reappears, his fist is in Bear's stomach.'' Bear -coughs up more blood, grabs Miira's fist and forces it away, then punches him in the face with my other hand- Miira: ''Bear's fist and squeezes it. A cracking sound is heard.'' Hisana: *still in shock* Fasha -Kicks miira in back from above- Bear -stabs at Miira with a knife of Ki using my good hand- Miira: Are you done? Fasha No we're not! -Fires multiple destructo disks and then fires a massive kamehameha- Bear -goes SSJ3 then follows by punching at Miira's gut- Miira: Fasha -Collapses amd goes back to base- k-k-k-kill h-h-h-him to avenge me and hisana Zeon's Voice: SPIRIT LAUNCHER! Miira: Finn:*enters the park cluelessly* ? Bear -drops to knees, staring blankly at nothing, then coughs up blood, a small stram of blood now trickling down my chin from my mouth- Fasha -Remains silent and closes eyes- Hisana: *in shock and terrified of blood* Why....why do you want to terrorize us..? Miira: I do not want to. Bear -stabs Miira with the Ki knife again in a last act of defiance- Miira: Come. The mistress awaits. Bear Hey, big guy, mind humoring me for a second by answering a question of mine? Miira: Depends on the question. Bear You mention this "mistress," what's her goal in all this? And why do this to us if you don't want to? Miira: She doesn't tell me her goals... and who said I don't want to fight you? Bear You said you don't want to, didn't you say that to Hisana when she asked why you're doing this? Miira: I said I didn't want to SCARE you.... I never said I didn't want to fight you. Now, silence. Bear Yeah yeah yeah... *mutters something unintelligible* Miira: Mistress.. Richie *was hiding underground* ... Kaiba-Corp-Brand-Crapbaskets! Booby: *smiles at Richie as she comes up from underground, eyes narrowing* Miira: As you requested. Bear Well, I assume you're the "mistress" and I noticed you have a Majin under your command. Impressive. Fasha -Wakes up- Wha on earth happened? Princess *walks in the park when sees destruction* What happened here?? Hisana: A Majin? *sarcastic* Shocker. Bear Indeed... So, "mistress" feel like enlightening us a bit about your goal in all this? Hisana *visibly nervous and Neko ears pop up* I h-h-hope she doesn't mur-mur-murder us.. Bear Don't worry, Hisana, we'll be fine. Hisana Bear-san? Please...wipe the blood off....you're scaring me.. Bear -wipes off the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth- What I said still stands, we'll be fine. Hisana Okay. Now...to map this fortress..Which..I don't know how to do. Bear I don't either. Hisana Watch out for me, Bear-san. If I die, tell Baratow and Cami...I love them and to take care. Zeon's Voice: Oww.... Hisana Ze-san..! *picks up Zeon and helps him out* You...ok? Bear Hisana, I promise we'll be fine. And Zeon, you need to get up! Zeon: My nerve core is damaged from that double-punch. I can't move, feel, or taste. And sight is blurry. Miira: Princess I was just in the neiborhood and I heard the noise comeing from the park... I ran and ran all the way to the park where I saw... well THIS. I wanted to leave but I can't find my way out, literally there is a bolder blocking the exit. So it looks like I am stuck with you guys for a while. Miira: Princess What? Where are you taking me I demand you put me down!! Hisana Miira-san! Please, tell me where you are going! Princess Yeah, and why are you taking ME with you! *hits Miira's back repeatedly* Miira: The mistress demands that... I've said too much. Bear We'll find out why this is happening soon enough, girls. Princess I hope so Bear...and seriously Miira where are you going with me! I want to know! Steve:*takes water princess form Miira* DO NOT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND Bear -facepalms- Steve, I would start running if I was you... Steve: *sets water princess down* I dont run bear Bear Alright, go ahead and get your ass kicked by the big guy, either that or he's just going to take you with him as well. Miira: ' Steve* hops back up* sorry Miira I know your weakness *teleports and brings back towa* You do anything I will kill your master 'Hisana Miira-san! What's so bad about your "mistress"? Miira: It's over, you little @@)#)@. Hisana Wow. Miira-san; you didn't answer my question. Bear Well, wherever we're going and whatever you're doing, lets get it over with, what do you say, Miira? Princess STEVE!!!!!! What did you do to him Miira, you monster! *punches Miira repeatedly* Hisana *in falsetto voice* Take it to the head! *stops* Oh wait...Never mind.